We Are The Crazy Ones
by IceCreamIsTheElixrOfLife
Summary: Jessalyn Raven Xavier had grown up around mutants because her father is Charles Xavier(her mother, Raven or Mystique). She has always loved growing up in the school but now its been shut down for about a year. Jessie has been sneaking off to her best friends' the Maximoffs. How will she cope with her ever changing reality? Powers: control minds and shape shift into animals
1. Author's Note

I put this up on Quotev forever so don't worry it's mine. Jessie is the only character I own. I wrote this and then thought why not post it here too. Anywho leave me feedback. And on Quotev I have polls to help me write. This is kinda terrible and short but it was written like two years ago... I'm getting better.


	2. Driving all night and plans

I walked up to the school and unlocked the door. Do you think they noticed I was gone? "Daddy! Hank! I'm home!" I yelled my British accent showing up even though I didn't grow up there. Hank was attacking a man, all beasted out I might add, while hanging off the chandelier.  
"Get off the bloody chandelier," my dad complained coming down the stairs quite drunk I need not add. "Where were you?"  
"A friend's," I replied shrugging.  
The man snorted. "Close friends aren't you two?"  
I glared at him. "Do I know you?"  
"Actually, I'm one of the few people you trust," he said getting up. "Since when do you have blue hair?"  
"A few months," I replied. "I trust you?"  
"Maybe you missed the sign on the way in; this is private property." My dad continued. "I'm going to have to ask him to ask you to leave." He took another drink of his sherry then turned to me. "When did you get that shirt?"  
I looked down at the Pink Floyd Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt. "There was an incident with my shirt at my friend's. I'm going to give it back."  
"I was sent here for you professor," the man said.  
"Well tell whoever sent that I'm..." My father paused looking for the correct word. "Busy."  
"This is gonna be a little tricky because the person who sent me was you." the man said. Okay, that's my que to leave.  
"What?" my father asked as I passed him.  
"About fifty years from now." He replied as I shut my door blocking them out. I sat in my room listening to my records when Hank came in with two cups of tea.  
"You okay Jessalyn?" He asked handing me a cup.  
"Yeah," I took a sip of my tea. " Who's the man downstairs?"  
"Logan Howlett, Wolverine, and he's here to help us avoid a war that destroys us." Hank explained. "Want to come here our plan?"  
Downstairs Hank pulls out a schematic of the Pentagon. "The room they're holding him in was built during the second world war when there was a shortage of steel. So, the foundation is pure concrete and sand not an ounce of metal on it."  
"He is being held a hundred floors beneath the most heavily guarded building on the planet." my father said.  
"Why's he in there?" Logan asked.  
"What he forgot to mention it?" My father laughed.  
"JFK," replied Hank.  
"He killed," Logan started.  
"What else explains a bullet miraculously curving? Eric always did have a way with guns." said dad.  
I turned the schematic to me. " I could help. My persuasion could help."  
"No," Dad commanded firmly. "You're staying here, out of harm's way."  
I huffed and stomped up to my room. That's what you think!  
"You've really done it now." said Hank as I slammed my door.  
It took me all night to drive to D.C. even in the early morning she answered.  
"Hello, Ms. Maximoff, can I stay for a few days?" I asked almost falling over from exhaustion.  
"Of course, Jessie, you're like family. Wanda's in making breakfast if you would," she replied.  
I shook my head. "No I'm just tired and would like to sleep."  
"Well, Peter's downstairs but he maybe asl-" Before she could finish Peter was in front of her.  
"Hey heard you were here," he said as he caught me as I started to fall over. "You've got bags, are you staying the night? What are you doing here? You brought a car. Why didn't you call? Did you bring my shirt?"  
I nodded and handed him his shirt. "Hey! Hey Peter. Shut up!"  
"Jessalyn," he warned.  
"Sorry slipped out." I yawned and he picked me up bridal style then took me downstairs to his basement bedroom.  
"Here," he laid me on the bed. "Sleep." I groaned. "My bed's all yours." I closed my eyes feeling lips on my head and I think I heard. "Beautiful." But I drifted off to sleep.  
I snapped awake many hours later because Peter was blasting Pink Floyd and playing asteroids. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I smirked he was wearing the shirt I brought back.  
I got out of bed, though it was very comfortable, and went to search the selection of food and drink. I changed real quickly, not as fast as Peter mind you, into a Pink Floyd tank (that Peter got me -_-) and short jean shorts. "Hey I'm going to get something to eat." I yelled coming out of the bathroom.  
"Don't eat all my food," he replied. I looked at his "wall" of snacks.  
"I don't see how I could." I said laughing.  
He shrugged. "You are pretty skinny," he joked. I grabbed a green apple soda in a glass bottle and a package of ding-dongs (A/N: The face of healthy breakfast! At 3 in the afternoon!) Sitting on the couch I began my "breakfast" while watching Peter play a one man game of ping-pong.  
"Peter the cops are here," his mother yelled from upstairs, "again."  
"What do you guys want?" He said as the men came downstairs. I tried to hide my face. " I didn't do anything." He moved me and put me on his lap. "Been here all day."  
"Pete!" I whined.  
"Jessalyn Raven Xavier! Don't move!" Dad yelled.  
"Hi daddy," I smiled sheepishly. "It's not like I can."  
"Daddy?" asked Peter. "You didn't tell me your dad was coming over."  
"In both our defenses, neither knew the other was coming over." I said.  
"Oh didn't tell your daddy you were coming over. I'm starting to rub off on you. That's not good. You're supposed to be the good influence in my life not I a bad one in yours." He said.  
"Relax, Peter, we're not cops." said Logan.  
"Of course you're not cops. If you were cops you wouldn't be driving a rental car." he replied smoothly.  
"How'd you know we've got a rental?" Dad asked.  
"I checked your registration when you were walking through the door." He said calmly. "Also had some time to kill so I went through your rental agreement saw you were from out of town." He set down on the couch and ran over taking my father's wallet. "Nope not cops. Hey, what's with this gifted youngsters place?"  
"That's an old card," Dad covered taking his wallet back.  
"Peter I told you that's the..." I replied.  
"School he runs or ran." He finished.  
"Wow he's fascinating," said Hank.  
"He's a pain in the ass." corrected my dad.  
"What teleporter?" asked Hank.  
"No, just really really fast," I replied.  
"And you, young lady are in big trouble," my dad threatened pointing at me. "Sneaking off to..." He turned to Logan. "You know this guy?"  
"When I knew him he wasn't so," he searched for the right word, "Young."  
"Young," Peter had reappeared beside me eating a popsicle with his arm around me. "You're just old."  
"So you're not afraid to show your powers," Hank said.  
"Powers? What powers? What are you talking about?" Pete lied causing me to laugh. "Is there something strange here? Nothing anybody would believe if you told them."  
"The only thing strange here is your arm around my daughter." My father growled jerking his arm off me.  
Peter rolled his eyes and whispered. "Rude!" He ran off to a game of pong as I took a swig of my soda. "So what do you want?"  
"We need your help Peter." said Logan.  
I rolled my eyes and huffed. Oh so they want his help but not mine. Hank noticed my annoyance and sat beside me. "You okay," he whispered.  
loody hell!" I screamed. "This so unfair! You know my abilities can help and you refuse to let me!"  
"Jessalyn, I can't loose you too." said Dad.  
"You won't," I smirked. "They can't catch me and if they do. They can't convict me."  
"Not unless I get to come," I replied.  
"With what?" Pete asked.  
"Break into a highly secure facility," explained Logan," And get someone out."  
"Prison break?" he clarified. Even from behind him I knew his face lit up. "That's illegal you know."  
"Uh," Logan, Hank, and Dad looked at all the stolen items in his room. "Only if you get caught." continued Logan.  
"So what's in it for me?" Pete asked.  
"You the kleptomaniac gets to break into the Pentagon." Said Dad rubbing his eyes highly annoyed. I huffed again.  
Peter stopped and turned around. That's when I exploded."Oh you'll take him but not me!"


	3. Breaking Out Erik and Confessions

Peter and I climbed into the back of the car. Peter pulled me on to him and asked. "So, Beautiful what's the plan?"  
"Well, the two of us are to get Erik while they distract the guards." I explained.  
"So just the two of us?" He clarified.  
"And a guard," I corrected.  
"Who cares?" He said leaning in for a kiss and I did too. That is until my dad slammed on the brakes.  
"Sorry," he apologized. "Didn't see that stop sign."  
"Get out. I'm driving." said Logan and they continued to argue. I rolled my eyes and got off Pete.  
We arrived at the pentagon and Peter and I were not allowed to be seen yet. "Hey, Jessie, I'm going to have to carry you so you won't get whiplash."  
I glared at him. He knows my feelings of relying on someone else.  
"I'm sorry, Jess, I just don't want to hurt that pretty little neck of yours," he replied.  
I snorted with laughter. "Fine," I gave in.  
Peter picked me up bridal style, when he said I was skinny he meant I'm underweight. We ran through elevator doors right as they were closing knocking off the guards hat. He bent over to pick it up seeing us in the reflection on the elevator doors, freaked out and turned to us.  
"Don't move. Don't make a sound." I ordered both our eyes glowing momentarily blue.  
Peter in a second had him duct-taped to the wall and put on his uniform. "I'm coming with you." I stated.  
"You can't" he said. "How can you?"  
I smirked. "Like this." I shrunk into a blue mouse. He pocketed me.  
When we made it to the cell, I bet that's the slowest Peter has walked in his entire life, he let me out. I transformed back into myself and looked down at Erik, my father's former best friend. Peter sent him the meal with a note that said "mind the glass." Erik looked up as it hit him. We both smiled down at him and I waved receiving one from him. Peter put both his hands on the glass vibrating them so fast that the noise hurt my ears. Erik shield his head from the glass then jumped out. I shrunk back into a mouse. Peter put me in his pocket once again.  
"In three seconds," Erik said walking towards the doors. "These doors are going to open and twenty guards are going to be here to shoot us."  
Peter ran to him securing his neck. "I know that's what we're waiting for."  
"What are you doing?" Erik asked.  
"I'm holding your neck so you don't get whiplash," explained Peter.  
"What?" Erik asked again.  
"WHIP-LASHHHH," sounded out Pete.  
They ran past the guards and Peter let me out in the elevator. I transformed into myself as Peter changed back into his clothes. Erik bent over about to be sick.  
"You're good. It'll pass, happens with everyone. " Pete reassured him. "Must of done something pretty serious. What cha do man? What'd you do? Why'd they have you in there?"  
Erik rolled his eyes, "For killing the president."  
Pete nodded understanding and mouthed. "Oh wow." He turned to the guard mouthing . "Really."  
I snickered.  
"The only thing I'm guilty of is fighting for people like us." continued Erik.  
"Take karate," asked Peter, "Know karate man?"  
"I don't know karate," replied Erik. "I do know crazy."  
Peter laughed to himself.  
"You know this guy?" asked Erik turning to me.  
"Unfortunately, he's one of my best friends." I answered.  
"You poor soul," said Erik causing me to laugh.  
"So you control metal?" asked Peter.  
"How?" Erik started then realized he was with me.  
"You know, my mom once knew a guy who could do that." he said causing me to laugh again.  
The door opened my dad was at it. "Charles?" said Erik confused. My father punched him on the side of the mouth a very good right hook I might add. Peter put his arm around my waist as the two old friends argued. "Good to see you too old friend and walking."  
"No thanks to you," growled my father.  
"You're the last person in the world I expected to see today." continued Erik. Wait he thinks I would come with my mother only if she stopped killing humans.  
"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to." Dad said. "If we get you out of here, we do it my way. No killing."  
"No helmet," Erik said gesturing to his head. "I couldn't disobey you even if I wanted to."  
"I'm never getting inside that head again." growled Dad. "I need your word Erik." I squeezed Pete's arm.  
Erik gave a slight nod as guards came in. "Nobody move! Hold it right there!"  
"Charles," said Erik. "Freeze 'em Charles."  
"I can't," Dad replied.  
"Jessalyn," tried Erik.  
"I can only do one at a time." I said close to tears.  
Erik started moving the pots, pans, and metal counters. "No," screamed my father putting a hand on Eric's chest as the guards fired.  
Next thing I knew I was on the other side of the room kissing Peter in a dipped style. I was shocked, to say the least, and Peter smiled as he helped me up. All the guards were down. Erik passed us giving Peter a weary look. My father passed giving Peter such an icy glare it could be from space. Logan passed patting him on the back and said, "Thanks kid."  
I looked at him still in shock. "Peter, what was that?"  
"Jessie," he said taking my hands. "I've liked you, no, I've loved you since we met."  
I giggled. "Wait until I tell Wanda."  
"Oh believe me," said Peter, "She already knows."  
"Then Sophie," I corrected.  
Peter sighed. "Yay," he replied sarcastically and I giggled.


	4. Never Let Peter

Because we now had Erik, Hank had to ride in the back with Peter and I. I sat in the middle of the two boys. "You know something Peter?" I said sleepily.  
"What, Jessie?" He asked.  
"I like cats," I said lying down in the backseat.  
He laughed as he petted my head on his lap. "I know you crazy little fake Brit."  
"Shut up Roadrunner." I replied.  
"What was that!?" he asked.  
"Sorry it just makes since." I defended my on the spot nickname.  
Hank snickered at us. I put my legs in his lap. It didn't take long for us to make it to the air strip. Instead of talking with my father and Hank, like Peter, I had a few questions for Logan. "Umm, Logan do you have a minute?"  
"Yeah, Jessie, what do you need?" He said smiling at me in the way only someone who cares for the other very much can.  
"Well, I know you are going to fix the future but in it who do I become?" I asked.  
"Jessie, let me put it this way the only way to describe you is JESSALYN RAVEN XAVIER. You are so indecisive on which side you agree with you sometimes felt the need to take the revenge for your mother's death, other times you stood by your father, and sometimes you would not favor either side."  
"Logan, do I ever get married? Do I become a mother?" I implored.  
"Well, yes you do get married or at least in that future you did but even though I believe Peter and you planned to have children you never did." He answered.  
"Was it a good marriage? I mean did we seem to love each other?" I asked.  
"I can't really say. You two fought an awful lot. Usually about well umm maybe I shouldn't say that." He said.  
I glared at him finding his eyes. "Tell me."  
His eyes glow the same blue as mine. "You would fight about your fathers' feud." He replied. "Also about how you always wanted children but Peter didn't want to raise them in the war."  
"Wait who is ..." I started.  
"Jessie," Erik interrupted. "If you aren't coming with us, you should probably get off the plane."  
"Oh and Peter," my father said turning to Peter as he went up the steps and I came down. " Take her slow, okay, especially with my daughter in the car."  
Peter smirked and for once with him around I was scared for my life. I visually shook with fear. "Don't make me go with him daddy." I whispered as I hugged him. He laughed. "Hank," I tried meekly. He smiled hugging me.  
"You'll be fine kiddo." said Hank giving me a kiss on the head.  
I rolled my eyes. "Fine if I die I'm blaming the two of you for letting him drive."  
Peter climbed into the driver seat. For once, when I climbed in the passenger seat, I used my seat belt. He pulled out slowly from the air strip. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing, Peter?"  
He laughed. "Driving Jessie."  
It didn't take long for Peter to start driving like he normally does. I had to control twenty-six different cops before we made it to the Maximoffs. "Honestly Peter I should have let one of them give you a speeding ticket for almost killing me with fear." I said as we walked up to the door.  
We didn't even have to open the door because Wanda did it for us. "Downstairs both of you now." Peter was already gone. I looked at Wanda's angry eyes. I might control her. "Don't even think about it, Jessie." Damn her mind reading. "Move it!" She yelled and I ran downstairs.  
She followed me down. Peter was already there he sat down on the couch patting the spot beside him for me. I took it.  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" Wanda screamed.  
"What do you mean?" Peter asked.  
"Shut up Peter! You know exactly what I am talking about!" She yelled.  
"I got this Wanda." I said turning to Peter looking into his eyes. "Peter."  
"Yes, Beautiful." he said.  
"Shut up." I commanded.  
"Thank you." She said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are in big trouble."  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"Maybe this will explain it to the two of you." She turned on the T.V.  
A reporter was in front of the Pentagon. "Today a high risk prisoner was broken out of the Pentagon but the best suspect can't move or talk. Doctors are inspecting him and guess aftermath shock." I gave Peter a wide-eyed look we forgot to release him. She turned it off.  
"So do you see what you did now!?" She yelled.  
I felt a tear come to my eye. How could I have been so stupid? "I'm so sorry."  
Wanda sat down on my other side. "You aren't stupid. Remember what I taught you."  
I am beautiful. I am kind. I am intelligent. I am not a killer. I am a mutant but I value humans. Life is the most important thing on this earth. I took Peter's hand. "Why did you let me do that, Roadrunner?"  
When no answer came I looked at him remembering he was under my control. "I release you."  
"I completely forgot about him, honestly, Beautiful." He replied. I laughed softly placing my head on his chest.  
"Hey what's with all this yelling?" asked sweet little Sophie coming down the stairs.  
"Sophie!" I ran to her picking her up and spinning her around.  
She giggled. "Jessie!"  
"Did you know that your older brother loves me?" I asked.  
"Eww that's gross." she replied. I laughed.  
"Well, don't tell him but I think I love him too." I replied.  
"Hey Peter!" Sophie screamed. "Jessie loves you and you two are going to get married and have seven children."  
The smile dropped from my face. Yes I do love him but will we be happy later on will whatever it is that tears apart happen again?  
Wanda looked at me strangely. I'll explain it later.  
I smiled at Peter and he returned it.


	5. Getting ready

BEEP! BEEP! I slammed the pillow back on my head. Never! I am not getting up! Ugh, I am not a morning person. Pfft, pfft. Sorry blue hair in my mouth. Shh, sleep come back to me.  
"Come on get up," Wanda said.  
I groaned. "Never!"  
"Fine you asked for it." She replied. "Sophie!"  
Suddenly I heard little feet running up to the room. She jumped onto my bed. I groaned. "Ow, Sophie, don't hurt me. I'm up. I'm up." She giggled and got off me. I swung my legs over and sat up. I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Needless to say I needed a lot of work. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. Ugh this will never work I grabbed my bag and makeup time for damage control from lack of sleep. When I was finished I actually looked decent. I grabbed my clothes.( cgi/set?id=17410... ) It so didn't look like me. I smiled maybe that is me. I shook my head. No. I stepped out of the bathroom to be greeted by Wanda.  
"Jessie, what's wrong?" she asked.  
"Nothing," I replied. She raised an eyebrow. I pushed past her. I made it down to the kitchen Peter wasn't up yet. Stupid super speed. I grabbed an apple and went out to the backyard. I sat down in the grass taking a bite of my apple. Who can I talk about this? I need Logan. But how can I get to him? Well, here goes nothing. _Logan?_ I waited for what seemed like forever but soon came an answer. Jessie? Is that you? I smiled. It worked! _No its a papaya. Of course it's Jessie._ I could just see him laugh. _What do you need?_  
 _Guidance._ I replied.  
 _Jessie, you are the most independent and best mutant I know follow your heart and gut._ He said.  
I broke the connection and laid back looking at the clouds. What to do?


	6. First Day of School Again

School the worst place in one's entire life. I pushed my way through the halls to the front office. It took forever for the secretary to get my schedule then it took forever to get to the classroom. I started the day with American History. Yay! Not! Luckily I had this class with Wanda. She gave me a look obviously wanting an explanation for my behavior. This teacher is one that you don't mess with even if you sneeze he'll glare at you. Especially during his lectures. I reached out, _Hey Wanda!_  
She smiled from the other side of the room. _Hey Jessie, What's up?_  
 _Don't you wish you knew what I was upset about._ I replied.  
 _Uh, yeah especially since it seems to involve my twin brother._  
 _Fine_ , I answered. _I'm just you know worried about everything that could happen in the future and hurting him and leaving all you guys and turning into my mother and hating everything I stand for._  
 _Jessie, calm down your OCD is acting up again_. Wanda's voice was calming in my mind. _You can't change the future and you are perfectly fine the way you are. Just take a deep breath. Anything that happens in the future we will get through it together._  
 _But what if we aren't together!?_ I replied.  
 _We will be._ She replied firmly.  
 _How can you be so sure?_ I asked.  
 _I just am. I don't know how but I am sure._ She answered dropping the subject.  
The conversation offered little comfort. How can everyone else know exactly how their life is going to happen and I'm so lost? I wanted to go home and lock myself away from all these feelings. They suck. Feelings are stupid who wants them. Anybody? I'll sell mine to you real cheap. No takers, I guess.  
The day was normal and by normal I mean no one noticed that I was back but I was kind of helping that myself. I kept my head down and away from everyone else. Peter was by my side any time of the day that Wanda wasn't. It somehow made the day better. I forgot how much the twins were different. Peter hates school. Wanda loves it. Peter is a troublemaker. Wanda is a model citizen. Peter is failing most of his classes (due to his small attention span). While Wanda is on her way to becoming Valedictorian. Wanda always made sure I was okay and did her best to keep my self-esteem up and Peter well he kept my spirits up and reminded me that I love him. I shouldn't worry about the future. Should I? No I'll worry about keeping myself happy right now even if it leads to heartbreak. Heartbreak? Should I really set myself up for that? For pain and agony? No I shouldn't. I should leave while I can. What am I talking about? I should stay. Where are my manners? Well, I just don't know. I hate not knowing. Why can't everything be perfect?


	7. Drama Walks To Its Own Beat

Pete walked up to Wanda and I as we were leaving school. He squeezed himself between the two of us. We both gave him a look. I leaned across him and stage whispered to Wanda. "Your brother's crazy."  
Wanda smiled as Peter scoffed. "I know, but I'm not the one that wants to date him."  
I rolled my eyes. "And what makes you think I want to date him?"  
Wanda laughed. "What makes you think you don't?"  
"Hey," Pete said. "You realize I'm right here."  
"Nope," we replied at the same time giggling. Peter stopped walking and looked at the two of us. Wanda and I looped our arms together then flipped our hair and walked off.  
I looked back only to see Pete still standing there. He'll beat us home no matter how long he stands there. "So, Wanda, you know I love you, your like a sister to me, but your brother can be a bit of a jackass like 24/7."  
"I know, but he is my twin." She said.  
"It's just I'm not sure if Pete's the right guy for me." I added stupidly.  
"Not the right guy for you!" Wanda snapped. "Because it's only about you."  
"No, that's not what I me-"  
"No," Wanda interrupted. "Jessie you should really think before you speak." She was angry. I felt her power radiating off of her. "Ever since I met you a year ago, it has always been you first everyone else second."  
"Wanda!" I turned on her stopping her in her tracks. "IF I ONLY THOUGHT OF MYSELF I WOULDN'T BE WORRIED ALL THE TIME. Worried about my dad. Worried about Hank. Worried about you. Worried about Erik. Worried about Pete. Worried about Mom. Worried that I'm going crazy."  
Wanda's anger fell. "Jessie, you are going crazy." She smiled. "If you think for a second you aren't going to become my sister. Whether by marriage or by me adopting you it's going to happen."  
I laughed. "So, do you think your brother is going ask me out or not?"  
"Mhm, not." Wanda answered. "He's to terrified you'll say no."  
"Don't tell him this, but I won't say no." I replied. "He didn't seem to have any fear yesterday in front of my father."  
Wanda laughed and looked down at her watch. "In 3 2 1."  
I was suddenly sweeped off my feet going a million miles per hour. OH MY BLOODY FUCK! The twins were telepathically linked those sly Maximoffs. _WANDA! YOU ARE DEAD!_  
Pete sat me down on a bench in the middle of a park. "So, you would go out with me?"  
"No!" I replied. He gave me a look. "I'm never telling Wanda anything ever again." I sighed looking up at his amused look.  
"So," Pete began. "Will you go out with me?"  
"I don't know. Slow down and have a walk with me." I replied. "Then I'll answer."  
He rolled his eyes but held out his hand for me to take. I got up and took it. I swung his arm back and forth walking on the path. I smiled up at him. He looked bored out of his mind. Walking like a normal person is terrible for him. I leaned my head on his arm.  
"So, do you have an answer, yet?" He asked impatiently.  
I laughed. "No."  
He sighed. "How about now?"  
"No" I laughed again.  
"I can't take it your to slow." He replied.  
I laughed. "Fine, close your eyes."  
He complied and I walked off. "Wait! DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"  
"MAYBE!" I called back.  
He was by my side again in a second. "Okay I will go out with you."  
His mouth dropped open and he stopped. I just continued to walk. "But, don't expect me to wear anything super nice." I yelled back.  
He smiled like the crazy guy he is and caught up with me taking my hand again.


	8. A Message from the Future

I stepped into the school. It had been abandoned years ago and I vowed to never come back. Yet here I am. Because _he_ asked me to come. I stood shivering when he spoke up from the corner.  
"You actually came."  
"You asked me to," I replied.  
He sighed clearly already annoyed with me. "It's not like you ever listened to me."  
"Of course I listened to you, Alex." I said. "I just never followed your orders. Besides as long as I get away from the arguments with my husband at home than what does it matter?"  
Alex (A/N: He will have a bigger part later on because Havoc is awesome.) rolled his eyes at me. "If you and Pete have so many problems then why don't you get a divorce?"  
"Alex," I sighed, "I can't. I love him. And ever since Wanda..."  
"Yeah, yeah," He looked down. "Something's going on Jessie. The past is changing."  
"I know one minute I believe something then I have no idea what that even is." I agreed.  
"It is almost as if..."  
"The war never happened." someone finished. Alex and I turned to meet Peter's face.  
I looked at the man I loved and suddenly I remembered something that never happened. Our first kiss, in the pentagon? Suddenly it all hit me like a freight train. Then the school slowly filled with students and my stomach grew out. What!? I just don't know. The future? The past? What is going on?  
"Hey Jessie your looking good for someone 7 months pregnant." said Hank. HANK! PREGNANT!  
Then just as quickly as it changed I forgot the other future or present or past whatever it is...

Pete smiled at me and my pregnant body as I sent of Penny, one of my students. Logan gave me an odd look as I smiled and waved.  
"How are you this morning, Logan?" I asked.  
He nodded and walked on confused. I smiled back at Pete and he dragged me into the now empty classroom.  
"Pete!" I squealed giggling. The door closed behind him locking out the rest of the world.


	9. Ahh the Date

I hadn't even began to get ready for our date when Mrs. Maximoff opened the door to reveal my father and Hank.  
"DAD!" I gasped. It was time to go.  
"We came to pick you up and go home. Thank you, Mrs. Maximoff for putting up with her for the past few days." my father said.  
I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Okay let me go get my stuff."  
************************************************************************************************************************

"Peter you don't understand. I have to go home." I replied.  
"So, you're going to cancel our date?" He accused angrily.  
"No, not cancel. Reschedule." I tried to coax a smile but got none. He is way past anger.  
"Jessie, you may not believe this but I'm human too." He snapped. "I have feelings. I see what you do."  
"AND WHAT DO I DO?" I yelled.  
He scoffed and turned away.  
"Don't you dare walk away from me, BASTARD!" I yelled.  
He whipped around on me. "At least, I don't call you names."  
I closed my mouth. "You're right. I'm sorry Peter."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"I'll get the details to you somehow. We will have a date." I replied.  
**********************************************************************************************************

I finally got home. I unhappily slumped on my bed and slept like a rock, all night, no dreams.


	10. I Wake Up & I'm Back At Home (In Hell)

I woke up in my normal bed for the first time in days. A knock startled me out of my dreamless sleep and the last person, okay the second to last, I expected to see was standing there.  
"Wanda?" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes.  
She smiled at me. "Hey roomie."  
"Roomie!?" I yelled.  
She laughed. "Yep, I am now officially registered to go to school here and you are my dorm mate."  
"Ummm okay." I replied. "How's Pete?"  
Wanda gulped. "He's not mad at you or even your dad anymore." She turned to me with a pained smile "but you still owe him a date."  
I laughed. "I am much too old to date."  
"That makes no sense, Jessie." Wanda replied giving me the look.  
"Fine, then I am much too young to date." I said.  
Wanda laughed and began to unpack her boxes. "You are just terrified that it won't go well, aren't you?"  
"What!?" I played-off. "Psh, no. Yes? No!"  
She laughed.  
"Where is your brother?" I asked.  
"Moving in." She answered. "He didn't get to bunk with you so he's probably angry at that."  
I laughed nervously. "Let's unpack your boxes okay." We spent the next two hours unpacking all of Wanda's stuff and decorating her side of the room.

We finally finished unpacking everything and went down to the kitchen to get something to eat when we ran into him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, captivating muscles, and a military uniform. He smiled upon seeing us.  
"I was wondering when I would meet the two of you. My name is Alexander Summers and you must be Jessalyn Xavier and Wanda Maximoff." Alexander said.  
"You can call me Jessie." I said and shook his hand. "Are you a new student?"  
"No I am actually going to be teaching control. I've been in Vietnam the last seven years so I am much to old to be a student but much to young to be a sir." He replied smiling. "So call me Alex."  
"So you're like Hank?" Wanda said.  
"Yay another chaperon." I replied sarcastically.  
He laughed. "I guess I am like Hank except I don't become Beast. I'm Havoc."  
I nodded. "Nice to know. Speaking of Hank, where is he?"  
"With Pietro I mean Peter Maximoff in the ballroom. Apparently something about Peter being a tech genius." He replied.  
I smiled. "Good I love it when my favorite boys get along. Hank my metaphorical brother and Pete my metaphorical boyfriend."  
Alex smiled knowingly and Wanda snickered. What are they planning? They always plan something without me! It's not fair! UGH! I wanna know what's going on. Fine!  
I turned on heel perfectly flipping my hair and stormed off.

I throw open the door to my father's study causing him to jump out of his skin. He didn't try to talk to me knowing that was unwise. He instead let me just run rampant through the library looking for a book or something to calm down. After about 30 minutes of that Wanda came in.  
"Jessie?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" I replied angrily.  
"What were you going to wear at the date last night?" She asked timidly.  
"Clothes," I replied sarcastically.  
"Can you show me?" she asked.  
I took her back to the room and put it on (Date).  
Wanda gasped. "It's so beautiful."  
I blushed. "Thanks to bad your brother won't see it."  
She smiled laughing at me. "Yes he will." She handed me a note card. "Go on a scavenger hunt, Jessalyn."


	11. He's so sweet and weird enh I love him

I looked at the clue that Wanda had given me.  
 **So, Jessie, you know your favorite place in the entire house. Yeah that's your first place that your clue. P.S. I can't make clues.**  
My favorite place in the house? Where is that? I looked at Wanda. She shrugged.  
"OH!" I realized. I sprint to my father's study. Favorite place? Favorite place? I went to the window seat dad sat up for me when I was little. It's my favorite place to read, sit and watch people outside, cry, anything; it makes me feel better. I looked right underneath the cushion. There it is.  
 **Jessie! You found it! So now your favorite snack.**  
I ran down to the kitchen. What is my favorite snack? Hmmmm... I don't know. I love food. I KNOW! I ran to the pantry. The can of tomato soup had a clue on it.  
 **Hurry Jess.**  
Wait, that's only part of it. I ran to the freezer. The vanilla ice cream had another part on it. I looked down in the fridge. One on the milk and the chocolate syrup. By the way, my favorite snack or lunch is a chocolate milkshake and a bowl of tomato soup.  
 **Found! Okay so my twin sister says you love this book. But it doesn't have a famous author. Hurry Jess.**  
Wait! Did he get into my journal!? He is so dead. I ran to my room and sure enough taped to the front of my journal. I swear if he even looked at it. He is being murdered.  
 **So, you remember Scott Summers talk to his little brother. I believe the two of you met.**  
Alex? It took me forever to find him, but I finally found him and Hank sitting by the lake.  
They both smiled at me as I approached. "So, Summers, I was told to talk to you."  
"Whoa," He replied. "Show some respect and I might give you the clue."  
I smiled crazily. "I don't know what respect means."  
He laughed. And handed me a card.  
"Thanks," I screamed and hugged him. I sat down beside them and began reading.  
 **"Look beside you and hustle Hank for the actual clue."**  
I glared at the two of them. "I swear if you don't give that to me. I will destroy you, Beast."  
He laughed and held the clue out of my reach.  
"You three are the most annoying people in the world." I said pouting.  
Hank scratched me behind my ear I leaned into it. He handed me the clue.  
"Thanks," I replied shoving him off.  
 **Meet me in the front hall so I can take you somewhere special.**  
I went straight to the hall. Outfit He was waiting for me. I smiled at him. He picked me up bridal style. I laughed as he carried me at top speed to a picnic he had set up. I giggled. "Put me down."  
He sat me down on the blanket. He didn't say a word.  
I laughed. "This is the first time I have ever seen you speechless."  
He looked at me. "This is the first time you've ever dressed like that."  
I pulled his ankle causing him to fall onto the blanket. "That's what you get."  
"I said the wrong thing didn't I?" He asked grimacing as he sat up.  
"Mhmm." I replied sassily.  
He laughed and reached into the picnic basket. He pulled out a bowl of chocolate strawberry. He held one out for me and I bit into it.  
"Mmmm." I replied. "Let me guess, Wanda helped you set this up."  
He nodded. "You know I could never have done this on my own."  
I laughed and leaned onto him. "So, how'd the lecture from my daddy go?" I asked.  
"Oh great," he said. "I was told not to do anything to loving to you, if you know what I mean."  
I shoved him over laughing. He tossed me a peach and I caught it. "So..." I trailed off.  
He smiled at me. The butterflies in my stomach rose to my throat. I think I squeezed the life out of that peach. I took a bite out of it causing the juice to run all over my face and arm. We both laughed quietly. I tried wiping my mouth off with my sleeve. It wasn't working.  
"Stop," Pete said moving my arms away from my face. "Let me get it." He began wiping the juice off my face and I DID NOTHING! He stared into my eyes and I stared back getting lost in those blue pools. He began to lean in and I obliged. His lips finally met mine and I dropped the peach forgetting about it. It rolled down to a tree in the distance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly a rustle in the leaves made me jump out of his arms. He looked shocked and a little hurt.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Kurt! You were supposed to be quiet!" Wanda snapped.  
"I am sorry," a new voice said. "You ran me into a tree."  
I looked around Peter at the tree the peach had hit out from behind it came Wanda and a blue guy with a tail! I waved. "Hey guys!"  
The guy, Kurt I guess, smiled. "Hello, I am Kurt Wagner. I am new here."  
"Jessalyn Xavier and this is Pi-"  
"Peter Maximoff. Wanda's twin brother." He cut off. "I see Wanda enlisted you to spy on us."  
Wanda whom was using her powers to make the peach float around looked up at the mention of her name. "I am not spying on you two!"  
"Then why are you and Kurt following us." I taunted. "By the way, why did you need Kurt?"  
"Because Pete is fast and Kurt is a teleporter so he can keep up." Wanda explained.  
"No one can keep up with me," Pete mumbled angrily.  
"Yeah," I replied kissing the side of his head. "I'm sure no one can keep up with you."  
"Don't inflate his ego." Wanda said.  
"I won't." I said annoyed with her. "Why are you still here?"  
"Sorry I just... You guys excite me. I have been waiting for this day for over a year." She explained.  
"Can the two of you leave?" Pete snapped.  
"Nice to meet you Kurt." I yelled as they left.  
Peter turned to me. "So, where were we?"  
"You were about to break your promise to my dad." I replied.  
He laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't there yet."  
I smirked. "So why don't you get there?"  
He shook his head at me laughing. "You sure are pushy."  
I rolled my eyes. "I know how you like to take things fast."  
He laughed again. I leaned into his laugh. This time when our lips met we weren't interrupted. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my arms snaked around his neck. He pulled me up onto his lap and I suddenly reached for something in the basket. My hand wrapped around a sandwich of some kind and I stuffed it in his mouth to break the kiss. He looked shocked but took the sandwich.  
I shrugged and grabbed one for myself. "Thanks for making me dinner."  
"Anytime," he replied.  
"Next time, I want to go to a diner and get a burger and fries." I said.  
"Are you inviting me to another date?" He asked.  
"Maybe," I said teasingly. "If you don't accept maybe I'll just ask Hank."  
"Oh no you don't I am going on that date." He said.  
I rummaged through his basket finding a can of whipped cream. I shook it then squirted on his face.  
"You didn't just do that!" he yelled wiping whipped cream out of his eyes. I jumped up and tried to run away. THAT WAS A MISTAKE! He caught me and picked me up running to somewhere. "Okay your about to be dumped in the lake."  
"No! I am so sorry!" I begged. "Please don't drop me Pete!" I clung to him.  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it." He replied dropping me. Luckily last minute I turned into a blue and pink Koi fish. I spit a mouthful of water up at Peter then turned into a platypus and crawled out of the water. I turned back into myself. I wrapped him in a hug.  
"You are a huge jerk!" I whisper-shouted in his ear. "Luckily you're a cute jerk." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
He smiled. "I know you love me."  
"Maybe, but the question is do you love me?"I asked.  
"Of course I love you!" He yelled.  
"Wanna say that louder I don't think China heard you!" I replied sarcastically.  
He smiled evilly. "I LOVE YOU JESSIE!"  
"Shut up," I whispered. "Before you wake up the whole school."  
He laughed. "Well until next time." He said handing me a rose from behind his back.  
I took it. I smiled smelling the rose. "Until next time." I promised.  
He went back to the woods to pick up the picnic stuff and I went to my room. I sighed laying back on my bed.  
Wanda jumped on my bed. "So, how'd the date go?" She asked.  
"Shouldn't you know better than me? You followed us around for the first half of it." I accused. "And you have that connection to Peter so..."  
"He hides all type of stuff from me." She said pouting. I sat up and petted the side of her head.  
"It'll be okay." I replied. "We are setting up a second date."  
She smiled. "Oooooo, my brother's got a girlfriend. My brother's got a girlfriend." She sang like a little girl.  
I rolled my eyes and got dressed for bed. "Yeah and my best friend is gonna be my sister." I added.  
Her eyes widened. "Are you talking about marriage?"  
"Look, Pete's not my first boyfriend, but he's the first that makes me feel this way." I said.  
Wanda squealed causing me to laugh.  
I whispered like a drunk or a little kid. "I think I might be in love." We both fell into giggles. "Okay come on let's go to sleep." I said.  
"Okay," said Wanda unhappily. "But, you owe me all the details tomorrow morning."  
I laughed. "Okay fine."  
I turned out the lights and we rolled over into our own respective beds. 


	12. Old memories and Old friends

I woke up and no one was in the room which was odd considering Wanda wanted all the details. I was starving so I quickly got dressed. I walked into the dining hall to find it almost filled again. I grabbed breakfast and searched the tables. "Hey Jessie." Wanda called.  
I smiled and walked over sitting by her. The table had Alex, Kurt, a new girl with white hair, and... "Warren!?"  
He laughed at me. "Nice way to greet one of your best friends."  
"Sorry," I said. "I'm surprised to see you." That's saying the least. I'm scared to death. I mean Warren's great but summer 1972.  
 _What about summer 1972?_ Wanda asked in my head.  
 _Tell you later._ I sent back.  
"Where's Hank?" I asked. "And Peter?"  
"Hank's already ate and left. Peter's..." Alex began.  
"Probably won't be up for hours." Wanda and I finished.  
"I hate his super speed." I grumbled.  
Suddenly an arm wrapped around me and he was sitting right beside me. "What was that about hating my speed?"  
I elbowed him in the ribs. "You know I hate it because I'm lazy."  
Pete laughed. "I know and I am sorry that you can't get ready for a day in a minute." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I waved him off teasingly.  
I turned to the new girl. "Sorry I don't think I got your name."  
"Ororo." She said accented.  
"Umm... can I call you a nickname?" I asked.  
She laughed. "Yes."  
"Cool O," I said. "Until I come up with something better." I turned to Alex. "So I heard your older brother would be visiting."  
He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah sadly Scott will be here."  
"Great!" I replied. "I get to annoy him!" Everyone laughed like I was kidding. "What I'm serious!? I am going to annoy him."  
"I know you will." whispered Pete in my ear. I went back to my breakfast indifferent to his teasing.  
Wanda looked at the two of us. "Wanda," I started. "I've been thinking. Now, that we are together... I can finally go back to trying to find you a boyfriend."  
She began shaking her head. "Oh no you don't. Last time you did that I ended up on the worst date in history!"  
I laughed. "That was a mistake! And it was so funny!" I laughed even harder finally getting Wanda to laugh as well.  
"You didn't have to suffer through that night." Wanda squealed not being able to contain it anymore.  
"Oh," I said realizing I had forgotten. "I have to go talk to Daddy!" I jumped up running to his office. I burst through the doors greeted by the backs of a brunette man and a ginger woman.  
They both turned around to face me revealing my dad behind his desk. I waved. "Hey Scott. Hey Jean. Dad, I have to tell you something. They have Logan!"  
"Who?" He asked.  
"The... uh... military? Striker! He has Logan." I replied my panic rising.  
"How do you know this?" He implored.  
"She's not lying." said Jean.  
"I connected my mind to his when we met him." I said. "He's... They're... I don't know how to explain it, but he's in trouble."  
My father nodded his head grimly. "Can you reach him?"  
I shook my head. "He doesn't know who I am."  
"I guess we'll have to consult Cerebro." He said.


	13. All My Friends

We went downstairs into the basement. Cerebro hadn't been used in years. Hank met us down there he seemed to be cleaning it up for use. He looked over at me and smiled. "You look like your mother. If she had blue hair."  
I smiled and slowly changed my hair to blonde.  
"Okay, okay," Hank said. "Now your just scaring me."  
I laughed and put my hair back to its usual color. My father plugged into the machine. I've always hated watching this. I mean imagine if _your_ father could see into and control all the minds of the world. It's creepy right. I'm so glad I can't do that... but it would be kinda cool too. I guess. In all honesty, I never wished for more powers than my own gaining to much power terrifies me. Wanda terrifies me. Honestly! The girl can do anything! She could tear this universe apart if she wanted to. It sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it. Don't get me wrong! I love Wanda, but she is probably the most powerful mutant I've ever met. Don't tell Jean or Erik that please. Man, I am starving. And suddenly I realize I left a half-eaten breakfast upstairs. I should've thought this through. I guess I'll grab something afterwards. Whoa, I have a really short attention span (not as bad as Pete's though).  
I hadn't even noticed that my dad was actually using Cerebro because I was lost in my thoughts about food. Ahhh food! I wanted to look away but I couldn't so many mutants, so many humans, so many... people. How my father finds the one he is looking for I never knew? In all honesty at this point I turned and just walked out. HEY! That food was calling to me! It was all like: _Jessie! Jessie come back! Jessie you know you want to eat me!_ And I listened to that damn thing. I found my way back up stairs and to the table where everyone still sat completely unaffected by my strange outburst in fact Warren and Pete seemed to be having an animated discussion about something. I sat back down and began eating again only Wanda and Ororo noticed me sit down again. They were staring at me and then suddenly so was Kurt... then Alex, but Warren and Pete still hadn't noticed me. I could now tell that their conversation had something to do with Pink Floyd. _Well at least they're getting along._ I thought.  
 _Summer of last year, Jessie._ Wanda implored in my mind.  
I snickered then teasingly added. "Don't you wish you knew, Wanda!"  
Suddenly Warren and Pete's conversation stopped and everyone was staring at me. I continued eating unaware of their confusion. I glanced up when Wanda didn't answer me. "Wait did I say that out loud?"  
They burst into laughter. "Yeah you did, Jessie." Wanda said. She was very amused by this turn of events.  
I slammed my spoon down grabbed Wanda by the ear and marched her away from the table. I pushed her up against a wall careful not to hurt my best friend to much. "You keep your mouth shut and you live." I let her back down and...  
We burst into laughter. "I always got your back Jess." Wanda assured me. We both went back to the table as if nothing had happened. Everyone stared at us like we were insane. We gave each other a pointed look and burst into more laughter.  
"I think they've finally lost it." Pete said.  
"Jessie lost it years ago." Warren corrected.  
"I'm sure those two were already crazy." Alex added.  
"So..." Ororo began. "What did you have to tell your father?"  
I shrugged. "A dream slash rescue mission thingy."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THAT!?" screamed Wanda.  
"God, yell my ear off, please, Wanda." I replied sarcastically. "Go talk to Hank if your so curious. I can't stand watching Cerebro; it freaks me out."  
Wanda closed her eyes and glowed bright red.  
"Uhh, what is she doing?" Warren asked.  
I shrugged and looked at Pete.  
"Using her power." He replied as if that told us anything!  
I watched her almost entranced. Wanda fascinates me. I mean her power does. What even is it exactly? Why does she get so much power? Fascinating!  
"She's not waking up," said Kurt worried.  
"Enh she'll be fine." I said passively. "Pass the sugar, please. This tea is sour and cold." Kurt handed me the sugar. I dumped a bunch of it in my cup. My eyes searched the room landing on a guy with his pinkie lit up by fire. I walked over to him and had him heat up my teacup. He looked annoyed, but I "convinced" him to do it. By the time I got back Wanda still wasn't done. "She's not done yet." I took a sip of my scalding tea. "Ah! Hot!" I whispered.  
Wanda stopped glowing and looked over at me. "They don't plan to take us."  
"WHAT!?" I slammed my teacup on the table. "I WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD THEM ABOUT LOGAN! DAD'S GOING TO GET A PIECE OF MY MIND!" I stood up angrily and smirked as realization hit me. "Why yell when I can manipulate the situation?"  
"Jessie, you really shouldn't do it?" Wanda began to lecture me but Warren cut in.  
"Remember what happened last time."  
 _Oh fuck Summer of 1972... that was bad. I was worse than grounded..._  
I turned to them a crazed smile on my face. "What's life without a little risk?"


	14. Same Old Fight (with everyone around me)

I sat waiting for my chance. I have no idea when they are going to leave. Wanda's trying to find out. I sat as small, blue rabbit. Pete was holding me in his lap absentmindedly petting me. We were technically waiting for the signal, but I don't know if I'd ever move. Kurt suddenly popped up beside us scaring me into my human form. My head slammed into Pete's nose, and I felt something warm and sticky mix with my hair.  
I turned to him. "Oh my God! You're... I made your nose bleed! I'm so sorry."  
He just laughed at me as it stopped bleeding. Oh yeah he has sped up healing factor. I forgot about that... Oh well. I gave him a peck on the nose.  
Suddenly a loud ringing sounded through out the house. The Fire Alarm. That has to be the signal. I looked over at Kurt. "Okay can you get me in?"  
Kurt nodded and grabbed the back of my shirt. We were suddenly inside the hangar. I walked over to the control panel and opened it. Pete came in carrying his sister, followed by Ororo and Warren. I smiled and said. "Okay Warren come help me pilot this thing."  
He laughed and walked up sitting in the pilot's seat. He began starting it up and suddenly there was yelling below us. "Warren go!" I said.  
I ran to look down the still open and slowly closing hangar it was Hank, Scott, and Alex. They caught us. Pete stood beside me and called over his shoulder to Warren. "Can you go any faster?"  
Warren yelled back. "No! It doesn't work that way!"  
"Dammit!" I shouted. "They're closing the roof." I turned as the hangar finally closed. "Kurt can you jump the entire plane?"  
"I don't know it's very large." He said.  
Wanda walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe I could help? It is an inter-dimensional travel right?"  
Kurt nodded.

"Okay you two try." I grabbed Pete's hand and squeezed. When suddenly poof everything went black. Then we were out. I coughed. Hmm smells like sulfur (A/N: This is a true fact of the comics Kurt leaves behind a dark blue dust and a sulfur smell from the dimension he jumps in.) I laughed and hugged Kurt and Wanda. "It worked guys!"  
I walked over to Warren and sat in the copilot's seat. I looked back at my house. "Shit!" I stood back up and walked over to Kurt. "Can you get me back in I need to convince them not to tell my dad?"  
Kurt teleported me back into the building right in front of Hank, Alex, and Scott. I looked up at them guiltily. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Don't you dare young lady!" my father yelled from behind me.  
I turned to face my father. He was beyond angry even worse than that time last summer. "You are putting all your friends in danger for some sort of-"  
"I'm putting all my friends in danger to save someone from a life of misery!" I yelled.  
"I have never told you not to do something with such a noble cause, but this time I must tell you not it's to dangerous." He said.  
"It's too dangerous!" I yelled. "MY LIFE IS TOO DANGEROUS!" Kurt tensed behind me.  
My father seemed to shocked to speak.  
"You realize I'm constantly in danger of something." I said anger seething through me. "I can't even be a normal kid because of everything that you do Charles!"  
A collective gasp was heard from everyone in the room even me. I sound exactly like my mother when my parents fight. I reached for Kurt behind me and whispered. "Get us out of here."  
In a blue puff of smoke, we were back in the plane.


	15. Let's Go Save the World Uhh Logan

I sat beside Warren in the copilot's seat and hadn't spoken since we left the hangar. Wanda walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me in a quick hug. I smiled slightly still not speaking. Tears swelled in my eyes and then Wanda was replaced by her brother, and my boyfriend, Peter. I let a few tears slip down my face staining his chest. I tasted the salt of my tears on my tongue. If I'm turning into my mother the world would love it, but I can't handle that based on her past. I took in a shaky breath rocking in Pete's arms.

"It's okay Jessie." He whispered rubbing circles on my back.

I sniffed and shifted in his arms. "I love you."

He smiled down at me. "I love you too. That'll never change."

I smiled sadly. He truly is the best boyfriend a girl (or guy for that matter) could ask for. I looked up at him. His eyes shined with love and happiness. I studied his blue eyes searching through every part of them. Those deep blue pools like diving into the deepest part of the ocean and getting lost in its beauty. I could tell he wasn't lying just by looking at him. I looked up at his silver locks, proof that he's a mutant. They're mine. My eyes cut down to the rest of him. Mine. He is all mine. My hands moved from hugging him to lay on his chest. He smirked and gripped my hips. I rubbed my hands up and down his chest feeling every part I could without ripping his clothes off. He lifted my chin and kissed me. My eyes were still puffy from crying, but I immediately returned the kiss. He pulled me closer so that our hips had no light shining between them. I moved my hands from his chest to his hair. He nibbled on my bottom lip his tongue running across it. Now if my head was in the right place I would've remembered the other four people in the plane, but I didn't remember so I granted him entry. Our tongues collided fighting for dominance. I let out a small moan only encouraging him. He picked me up his hands holding me up by my ass. It might have gone farther had Warren not cleared his throat at this point.

I blushed a deep crimson. I can't believe we did that in front of them. Pete didn't look near as embarrassed as me. In fact, he looked annoyed to be interrupted.

"You know I could use some help piloting this thing." Warren snapped sarcastically.

I laughed lightly and returned to my seat beside him. Wanda, Kurt, and Ororo said nothing in the back of the plane, but I could see Wanda holding in a laugh.

Pete ignored her and bent down to me planting a lingering kiss on my neck adding under his breath. "We will continue that later."

I shivered with anticipation. Does Pete want more? I couldn't ask him that now with everyone around us. I pushed the thought from my mind focusing on the task in front of us.

Warren glanced at me probably wondering if it was okay to talk. He never was good with emotions. At least he's got his looks and money to get him through life. I'm kidding! Warren's a great friend. "So," he began breaking my chain of thoughts. "What's the plan?"

I looked at him wide eyed. "Ummm this is as far as I got on the whole 'plan' thing."

"What!?" Snapped Wanda from the back. "You mean to say that you only thought up what? Twelve percent of a plan? **" (AN: ? ﾟﾘﾅ** **?)**

"Enh, yeah that's about right." I agreed. "I didn't think we'd make it this far."

"Soooooo, we're running in like blind rats?" Warren added. "Good to know."

"Hey! Give me a little credit for getting this far!" I complained.

"I guess our plan is winging it." said Kurt quietly.

"Seriously we could put the whole thing on Warren." I joked.

"Oh no you don't! I am not taking the fall for this one." Warren said cracking a smile.

"Hey, I haven't had a plan my whole life." Pete said.

"Yes but more than your life is at stake this time." Ororo spoke for the first time since we left the hangar.

"Thank you for sharing my view." said Wanda getting more frustrated by the second.

"Okay guys is standing around arguing really going to fix anything?" I snapped. Everyone's mouths clamped shut as they looked to me for guidance. I had none to offer. I pulled out a layout of the facility that Peter had swiped from Hank before we left. I looked over it; a small bit of a plan forming in my mind. I smiled to myself. This might actually work if it totally doesn't get messed up. "Okay guys listen up I've got an idea."


	16. Well That didn't work

Ororo created a huge storm over the facility to block us from their radar. Wanda and Kurt were to jump to the dark room (what we named the room Logan is in. Peter and Warren were in charge of a distraction. If it's needed I am to "convince" anyone that we are not here or provide an animal attack. I felt kinda unneeded in this plan. Wanda must've sensed my distress because she came up and placed a comforting hand on my arm.

 _We wouldn't even be doing any of this without you._ she sent me. _You're a truly good person, Jessie._

I turned to her smiling slightly. I handed everyone their own headset and set up home base. I had wired all the headsets to mine and Wanda's abilities to block my father's ability. It took a lot of my power but only like a fraction of Wanda's. I'm so jealous. I hope she isn't listening right now. I studied her face. She didn't look like she was listening. Well, that's a good thing. "Everyone ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded slightly. I slipped my headset on. "Okay can you guys hear me?" **(A/N: I am only doing this for the headset)**

Pete: "Loud and clear, beautiful."

Warren: "Quit yelling in my ear!"

I rolled my eyes. Me: "Turn it down."

Warren reaches up and turns down the knob on it.

Kurt: "I hear you."

Ororo: "Me too."

Wanda: _I always hear you._ "I do too."

 **(A/N: Key: M: Jessie, for me; P: Peter; W: Wanda; WW: Warren, for Warren Worthington; O: Ororo; K: Kurt)**

I sent them out and now I was blind to what was going on. I sighed. Please don't let anything happen to them.

WW: "Okay we got their attention." *crash*

P: "Kurt, Wanda, it's good I don't think they'll notice you guys for a little while."

K: "Why?"

P: "Their cameras aren't working. Temporarily. GO!"

W: "Thanks-" Silence. "Petey."

O: "They have noticed me. I'm going to have to change positions."

WW: "We need back up Ororo. Maybe you could help distract."

W: "KURT!"

M: "Wait, Wanda! What's happened!?"

Suddenly Kurt stood behind me. "We need you." he said and poofed me into the middle of gunfire beside Wanda.

P: "Why do you guys need her?"

K: "Convince them to stop shooting."

M: "KURT! I have to look into their eyes!"

K: "Oh..."

I took a deep breath and extended my power able to stop them only when our minds were connected. Wanda gave me a knowing look and took Kurt's arm. They poofed to some other place and I let the soldier's minds go. Turning into a mouse I scampered off in search of safety not realizing I left my headset behind.

Now blind to what was happening with the rest of the group I scurried my way down the labyrinth of halls. I was getting nowhere as a mouse, but couldn't think of anything else that was harmless enough to be a non-threat. I looked at the walls. I might get farther in the pipes. I returned to myself and opened a small pipe near the floor. Then transforming back into the mouse I slipped into the pipes.

I turned down another pipe completely unaware of where I was in the facility. I hope I was close to an exit. I turned down another pipe hot air blasting me. I coughed. Wait, is that? Yes it is. Sulfur! I ran down the tunnel as fast as my little rodent legs would carry me. I looked down. There they were. Wanda and Kurt. I thought and transformed into a salamander able to slip through the grates. I turned into a small blue cat landing on my feet by a jumpy Kurt Wagner. Then back to myself and I smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" I said. Wanda's face broke out into a huge grin.

W: "Jessie's alive guys!"

P: "JESSIE! TELL HER I LOVE HER AND SHE IS SOO DEAD FOR PULLING THAT DISAPPEARING ACT!"

I leaned over to Wanda's mic. M: "Heard you loud and clear Petey."

WW: "Good to know you're not dead yet Jessie."

Kurt looked at me strangely. "Where's your headset?"

I shrugged. "Probably crushed under someone's boot."

P: "I'm coming to get you, Jessie."

My attention turned. "Did you guys get Logan?"

"Yeah," Wanda replied. "He's in the plane with Ororo."

"Oh okay," I said. "Go take Wanda to the plane."

They both jumped from the room. I can't believe we succeeded. I smiled to myself. The door began to creak open. That must be Pete I turned only to be met by Strycker not Peter.

"Hello Jessalyn." He said and my mouth dropped open in shock...


	17. This is The End

A/N:Okay so only one or two more chapters will be in Jessie's point of view then I am going to switch to Peter's for possibly the rest of the story. I haven't exactly decided yet but I've always known where this story was going. I have always known the end the problem I've had is filling in the middle. That ( school) is why it is taking me so long on the story. The closer we get to my ending the more frequent I will write most likely ( if you guys keep asking because I am a sucker for compliments).

"Hello Jessalyn," he said calmly. My mouth hung open in shock.

"S-str- Stryker," I winced at the crack in my voice. "H-how? W-why?"I took a deep breath. "What do you want from me?"

He smirked. "Nothing just cooperation. The rest of your group cooperated."

The color drained from my face as I thought of my friends captured. It's my fault they were captured. If I hadn't insisted that we rescue this guy I barely know...

He grinned satisfied with my silence. "Yes. They all were overpowered while you were in the pipes. Do you really think we would let a bunch of teenagers take Weapon X?"

Weapon X? Ohhh Logan. I smiled up at him smugly. "We sure as hell tried."

He scowled. "Come quietly girl, and we won't hurt your friends."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Okay I'll come." I stood up holding out my hands as he gestured to a soldier out in the hall to cuff me. I noticed the cuffs glowed slightly green. They were designed to keep mutants at bay. Four soldiers and Stryker lead me down the maze of hallways to a circular lit up green cell they put me in with Kurt, Peter, and Warren. I let out a small sigh of relief. They hadn't got Wanda, Ororo, or Logan. I ran into Pete's arms and hugged him tightly drinking in his scent. "Oh Pete," I said into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Jessie." He replied.

"Okay if this love fest is over," began Warren sarcastically. "We have more pressing matters going on right now."

"He is right," agreed Kurt.

A piercing screech shot through the room then Stryker's voice over an intercom. "Sorry about that. So, Jessalyn, do tell me how's the family reunion going?"

Confusion spread throughout my body. "Family reunion?"

Stryker laughed derisively. "You mean to say you don't know?"

I shrugged. Then suddenly unaware of whether he saw it or not I called up. "I truly have no idea what you're talking about."

Stryker laughed again.

"Are you going to tell us what you mean or just laugh at her!?" Yelled Pete clearly becoming angry.

"Hey, I'm not the one who doesn't even know who her brother is even when he's right in front of her." Stryker said.

I instantly dropped Pete's hand. He looked me up and down with new eyes. "Wait! What do you mean I'm her brother!?"

Stryker let out a large sigh. "Not you speedster. The blue one."

My eyes cut over to Kurt. Wait he can't be my brother. He was studying me with new interest too. My eyes couldn't take it anymore they went to Warren. He only gave me a sympathetic look.

"The DNA tests don't lie. You truly are brother and sister on your mom's side of course." He explained.

Kurt was still studying me when I tackled him with a hug. "I HAVE A BROTHER!!!!" I screamed.

Kurt laughed as I attacked him with attention. Whilst we caught up Wanda and Ororo were able to infiltrate and knock out Stryker's base. We were almost too distracted by catching up to notice the rescue effort. All the green glow went down, and Kurt jumped us. PS Jumping with Kurt super fun. We opened the gate to be met with Warren and Peter. Kurt jumped bringing Wanda and Ororo to us. I hugged Wanda.

"Thanks bud," I exclaimed. "I'm super happy now."

Kurt laughed as me as we winded our way out of the facility. Pete ran ahead to check on Logan and ready the plane. I can't believe I have a brother. We headed back to the plane talking avidly among each other.

My father greeted us in the hangar. I swallowed visibly. The practiced anger drained from his face as a sigh of relief exited his mouth. He looked me over making sure I wasn't hurt then rage returned to his face. I tried to smile at him innocently but an unconscious Logan being carried behind me did NOT help my case.

"Jessalyn Raven Xavier!" He yelled. "You could've been killed or injured."

Silence answered him.

"Next time think of the consequences before acting." He scolded.

I hung my head thinking.I already have.

"However reckless," he sighed. "You did a good thing, Jr. X."

I laughed at the old nickname. Father hasn't called me that since I was like six. I loved it as a kid. It was my initials but somehow cool.

I leaned down and hugged my dad.At least he isn't mad at me.But... I'm probably still grounded.

"You're still grounded." He added.

"There it is." I said laughing.

I stuffed the last of what I was bringing with me into the backpack. I made sure my note was in visibility on my now empty bed.Slowly, the window creaked open and I looked back at Wanda wincing. At least she's a heavy sleeper. Sitting my bag on the windowsill I swung my legs over about to jump. I looked back. NEVER LOOK BACK! I snuck back in and found my way to Pete's room. If I was observant I would have noticed the empty bed, but I didn't. I leaned over Peter's sleeping body giving him a kiss on the cheek whispering "I love you."

I went back to my window grabbing my backpack jumping down to the ground.

"So you're leaving."

I turned to be met with the face of Warren. He looked like he just got back from a flight. I nodded.

"I won't stop you," he sighed. "Just why Jessie? You had just gotten your life together."

"Warren, I can't stay knowing that I could've killed any of you." I said.

"We knew what we were getting into Jess." He countered.

"Warren," I paused. "Did you know I had a brother?"

He shook his head. "But he's your mom's-"

"Exactly," I continued. "And she's the only one that can explain this to me. I'm going to find her, but I have no idea how long it'll take."

He nodded. He lost both his parents. He knows the feeling.

I hugged him. "Tell my dad and Pete I love them."

I felt him nod and then we parted ways. I went east towards the rising sun and he went south towards the house.

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn... Okay so this was the last chapter in Jessie's point of view. I'm writing in Peter's for awhile now. PS Where do you guys think Jessie went searching?


	18. She's Gone

AN: Oh my gods... I am now officially writing in Peter's point of view. Wow I'm kinda sad to see Jessie go. She's my character, but she's also so much more than that. She has some of my traits, but she has become one of my best friends... Anyway she's not gone for good just I'll miss her until I get to write her back in.

The moment I woke up that morning I knew something was up. Everything seemed off. I stood up getting dressed in a few seconds, but then my entire world slowed. It was as if the universe was telling me something was up. My eyes shifted around the room everything slow, as usual. Warren was fast asleep on his bed, wings a little beaten but nothing out of the order there. The sun was already in the sky, so I didn't sleep in that badly.Maybe... No.My thoughts were interrupted by a banging on the door.

Warren shot up. "I'M UP! I SWEAR IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

Hmmmm what's not his fault.I laughed and opened our door revealing my twin sister looking panicked and winded.

"Pete, have you seen Jessie?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet today. Why?"

"She's gone," she said.

And that moment, that one right there, is when my entire world came crashing down on me.She's gone. What could Wanda mean by that?

When I didn't answer Wanda continued. "She left this vague note." She waved a piece of paper under my nose, but I didn't move. I couldn't. Warren, whom had now joined me at the door took the note from Wanda reading it.

He tried to hand it off to me, but I refused to touch it. She left me! How could she do this!? She left! And what explanation do I get!? A NOTE!!! A FLIMSY FUCKING NOTE WRITTEN WITHOUT AN OUNCE OF PAIN I'M SURE!!

Wanda looked at me sympathetically. Warren watched me, curiously, ready at a moment's notice to get out of the way. Without another word I walked out of the room headed straight to her dad's office.

"WHAT THE FUCK CHARLES!?" I yelled. "YOUR DAUGHTER GOES MISSING AND YOU AREN'T EVEN DOING ANYTHING!"

My anger has gotten the better of me at this moment. In fact despite all my yelling the man looked calm. This, however, only angered me more. "Peter-" he began but I cut him off.

"SHE'S FUCKING GONE! SHE LEFT ME-" my voice faltered and the anger in me changed to sadness. "I-i mean she left u-us." I whispered surprised that he heard me.

"She'll be back." Said Charles smiling sadly. "She always comes back."

I looked up at him refusing the tears that threatened to spill over my cheeks. "But what if she doesn't this time."

A/N: Sorry it's short but I needed to introduce Pete as my new main character. Since I don't have Jessie anymore I'd like to give you an update on how the other characters are doing with Jessie's disappearance.

Warren: Still hasn't told anyone about meeting with her; feels guilty because of the summer of '72

Wanda: Found her note on the empty bed; moving out of Jessie's room because it feels empty without her

Kurt: just found out he has a sister then she runs away; not sitting well with him

Ororo: worries for Jessie's safety, Wanda's sanity, and Pete's sake(sorry had to do it)

Alex: worried about Jessie but knows she'll be fine

Hank: beating himself up about not being there for her enough; guilt is eating him up even though he didn't do anything.

Okay so I'm thinking of covering her history in flashbacks instead of prequel: What do you guys think?

Also if you haven't noticed yet Pete literally missed Jessie by 45 minutes or an hour or so. He could've stopped her if he woke up earlier. DAMN SLEEPING HABITS!!


	19. Get Out of my Head

A/N: Be proud lovebugs (been forever since I called you guys that my dearest readers) I actually wrote a chapter. I'm sorry life got in the way but my junior year is almost over then there's summer!! Update: Junior year is over I'm officially a senior now. Anywho new chapter.

Breakfast that morning was quiet. We all sat together not saying a word just solemnly eating whatever was in front of us. I still couldn't believe that she was gone. After sitting in silence for what felt like eternity I slammed my fist on the table. "Dammit! Why are we just sitting here!?" I yelled loosing my temper once again.

"What can ve do?"asked Kurt.

"A hell of a lot more than this!" I hissed bending a tine of the fork I was holding.

"Hey Pete calm down it's going to be okay." Said Warren.

His words from this morning came flooding back to me.I swear it's not my fault.Why the fuck would he say something like that unless... I searched his eyes. He looks guilty. He knew. "You knew," I accused pointing my bent fork at him. "You bastard! You knew! WHERE THE FUCK DID SHE GO?!"

"Whoa okay Pete just calm down," he tried to maintain his cool but I saw the sweat bead on his brow. "How could I know?" He laughed nervously.

I thought it over Wanda watching me worriedly. Then it hit my like a freight train(A/N: or those bullets eh? I hate myself. Please go on reading and ignore my terrible jokes). "Summer of '72."

"Vancouver..." Warren whispered.

"Vancouver? What about Vancouver?" asked Wanda suddenly interested.

"That has nothing to do with what is going on now." Warren argued glaring at me.

"It might pretty boy!"I snapped.

Warren put up his hands defensively. "Hey! I'm not the one that spent a week in customs. Or wanted in British Columbia."

"What?" asked Wanda.

Warren ignored her. "But hey that's just YOUR girlfriend."

"Okay what!?" I asked winking at my sister across the table who was screaming in my mind.

SHE WHAT!? PETE DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!! WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED THAT SHE WAS A CONVICT!!!

Wanda, shut up. I didn't know but she's not anymore a convict than I am.

Oh shut it Pietro.

Did you just call me my REAL NAME!? YOU ARE SO DEAD!!

Wanda laughed. This time it was out loud so everyone gave her a look. I smirked at her. She blushed fiercely under everyone's gaze.

Kurt smiled knowingly. "The twins were having a telepathic conversation."

How did he know that? I smiled maybe Jessie and him are really siblings. She almost always knew when we were having a telepathic conversation. We take twin telepathy to a whole new level. Sadness set in my heart as I thought of Jessie. I miss her. I miss her more than words can describe. I miss her so much it hurts. Love should not feel like this.

"Pete? You good?" Asked Hank. " You look like you're about to cry."

I looked over at him. Do my emotions show that well on my face?Only when they're that strong Petey. "GETOUT OF MY HEAD WANDA!!!"

"That wasn't me, Pete." She said calmly. Then, who?

It was me, Pete. I love you. I'm sorry I left I'll be back.

Jessie? I love you too. I miss you.

I miss you too. Bye my sweet Pete.

Don't leave!But she was gone. Why would she do something like this!? Tease me with a quick conversation then leave me alone. I felt tears began to swell my eyes but blinked them back. I turned to Warren as he took a deep breath ready to tell us what happened last summer in Vancouver.

Jessie's POV: (flashback)

I fluff my pink hair a bit, smoothing out my seafoam dress. Today is officially my birthday and my friend Warren had promised some big surprise. See he's this really rich heir to a company and has owned and ran Worthington Industries ever since his parents died. We actually met at boarding school years ago. The school had a fire. I was doing my best to get people out of there transforming into whatever animal I thought would help. Apparently, Warren, with his wings, was helping too. Between the two of us, we got everyone out. But I was now trapped amongst the flames. Nothing I turned into helped me to escape. The smoke quickly over took my lungs and I could feel myself blacking out. That's when I saw Warren with his wings and he lifted me up out of the flames. I, of course, knew what he was unlike the others at school. Anywho long story short we became the best of friends after that. No one knew why considering we didn't even acknowledge each other before that. Being the only two mutants in the school kind of forces you together. We did everything together. There was not a moment you didn't see us together. And when my father reopened his school we both attended. We were as inseparable at father's school as we had been at the one prior. Warren has always been and always will be my best friend even if he's got his problems.

A knock at the window brought me out of my memories. I smiled as I carefully slid Wanda's window open not wanting to wake her but knowing any loud noise and her brother would be up here in a second. See ever since father's school shut down I've been posing as a foreign exchange student at schools across the country. I really need to get out of that giant empty house. Warren slipped inside handing me an arrangement of flowers and whispering, "Happy Birthday, Jess."

"Thanks, Warren." I whispered back. I gave the flowers a quick sniff then raised my arms up high for him to carry me to a descent. We made our way out the window, and he set me down on the ground. "So," I hit his chest with the flowers trying to look innocent. "What we doing tonight?"

He laughed. "You can't find out that easily. It ruins the surprise."

"Surprise!" My eyes lit up with excitement. "Is the surprise food because I love food."

His eyes glew mischievously as he spoke. "Maybe."

I clapped my hands excitedly like a three year old that had just gotten exactly what it wanted.

Warren just smiled. "Come on Jessie, we can't be late."

"Late for what?" I asked but received no reply.

His driver took us to the airport then we boarded his private jet and later we landed in a little place called Vancouver, Canada.

AN: Hey so I was gonna write this in Warren's POV but to avoid confusion for me I wrote it in Jessie's. I didn't want him telling them while I told you I find those boring so I wrote it this way. Also to clear this up WARREN AND JESSIE NEVER DATED NOR DID THEY HAVE THOSE KINDS OF FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER! THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS, BEST FRIENDS!! Okay, thank you and sorry about that. I'm gonna finish up the flashback in the next chapter which is in progress. I just really want to represent the city of Vancouver well I've never been but I've always wanted to so let me just finish my research. Originally when I had the whole Summer of '72 idea it was gonna be the city of Paris (because I love that city too and really wanna go) but I felt that was too cliche and didn't really fit their personalities. And sorry that was so long if you read it all...


	20. It's just a rock

A/N: I realize that some of my readers aren't from the States like I am so when I say senior year I mean like my sixth or last year of secondary school. Also we have weird breaks here in the South because well we still follow the planting and harvest season even though like none of us do that on a large scale anymore. I'm on break currently, but I got on a Riverdale kick then Game of Thrones came back then I watched Disney's new Descendants anyways look long story short I got distracted. Here my loyal readers is that long overdue chapter.

Jessie's POV:

As I stepped off the plane, I looked at Warren oddly. "What are we doing in Canada?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, you fucking weirdo."

"Hey!" I protested. "I'm not as weird as you!"

He laughed lightly leading me out of the airport, and on to the streets of the city of Vancouver. His driver picked us up driving us through the busy streets of the town. I marveled at all the beautiful bright buildings and art.

We pulled up to a park, Stanley park to be exact. Warren walked me through it. We smiled at the young children laughing and playing. He took me to the edge of the park to see the seawall. I may or may not have pushed him of the side of it. Or at least threatened to. After that we moved on.

Our next stop was the Capilano Suspension Bridge. I don't know why he brought me to this knowing my deadly fear of falling. Once I got over the fact of 'it could break underneath me and I could fall forever', it was actually really beautiful. The sprawling forest underneath us with a river cutting through it was simply breathtaking.

Our final stop was the Canadian Rockies, he planned to camp there. Luckily I brought different clotheswhich I changed into before we went hiking. We hiked up the mountains for a few hours before finding a good place to camp right before sunset began. It took us a little while, but we figured out how to set up the tent without screaming at each other. Once we got the tent set up we started a campfire and ate. We talked and joked around the campfire well into the night. When we finally decided to go to sleep Warren smothered the fire in dirt. I slipped into my sleeping bag for the night falling into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and light streaming into the tent. I groggily looked over at Warren. He had undid his bindings for the night; his wings taking up a good portion of the tent. I shoved him farther away from me. He groaned.

"Jessie? Can you not be a total ass in the morning?" He snapped.

"No, Angel, it's all I know how to do." I replied pushing myself up slightly. Everything hurt. I finally remember why I don't go camping. Sleeping on the ground hurts. I stretched popping a few bones in the process.

"I'm gonna go out and explore." I said stepping out of the tent.

"Like hell you are," I heard Warren snap before I completely stepped out smelling the fresh, forest air.

I ran my hand along a ponderosa pine tree. I found a good foothold and began climbing up it. When I was about halfway up, Warren finally came out of the tent. His wings still weren't bound. "What the fuck are you doing, Jessie?"

"I told you," I sighed rolling my eyes at the boy. "Exploring."

"You're gonna break your neck." He exclaimed.

"Maybe as suicide out of the boredom that ensues because of you, Mister Fun Killer." I said not looking down at him.

"Get down from there you idiot." He yelled.

"Come and get me, Fun Killer." I shouted down at him.

At the rush of wind, I looked back finding Warren flying. I reached out my hands like a small child wanting to be carried by their parent or sibling. Warren rolled his eyes, but picked me out of the tree anyways. We touched down on the soft ground, and that's when I saw it.

It was the most beautiful rock I had ever seen. It was smooth and shiny not any bigger than my hand. I picked it up amazed at its beauty. Warren snorted. "Of course you would be amazed by a rock."

I ignored his sarcastic remark going to put the rock in my bag.

"Good morning!" Came a cheery voice behind us. Warren stiffened quickly folding his wings as I threw him a blanket to throw over them. We turned to a park ranger. We smiled trying our best to not look suspicious. "Are you folks heading the rest of the way up?"

Warren smiled shaking his head. "We have to get back home." He looked at me signaling something I didn't understand. "But it is really beautiful up here. We wish we had more time."

"Yeah," I continued gushing. "I wish I could live out here."

The ranger smiled. "Yeah that's why I work out here I lo-" His smile dropped as he looked at something in my hand. "Miss, what are you doing holding that rock?"

I looked over at the rock in my hand with all the tension of hiding Warren's wings I had forgotten about it. I smiled. "I thought it was really beautiful. I wanted to keep it."

"That may be the case, Miss, but you cannot remove anything from the park." He said grimacing.

I scoffed. "It's just a little rock."

"Jess," Warren warned.

"Miss, please I ask you to please replace the rock." The ranger continued pleading with me.

"No," I snapped. "It's just a pebble among millions. It's not like I'm taking a boulder. I'm keeping it."

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you're under arrest for stealing from a national park and failure to comply to orders." He said.

"Can you even arrest me!?" I exclaimed. "You're just a park ranger."

"Miss!" He exclaimed.

I had heard enough. Seeing no other way out, I ran for it before turning into a hawk and soaring on.

Peter's POV:

"After that, I'm not exactly sure what happened." Warren finished his story. "All I know is we picked her up across the border in Seattle."

Wanda and I exchanged a look before bursting out laughing. "Leave it to Jessie to get in trouble over a rock." I said wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. Everyone was laughing now.

Warren smiled a bit. "She has to pay a fine and spend some minor jail time now."

"That's why she had a rock on her bedside table." Said Wanda ensuing more laughter.

We all really miss having Jessie here, but with that story it almost feels like she is. I smiled to myself at the thought of her.

A/N: Okay I'm back and I think I've got myself a schedule. This story should be updated weekly (usually Sunday). That's my plan for now. If I get more time in my schedule I might update more than once a week. Okay I've got a question: Do you guys want me to write a sequel? If it has anything to do with the movie franchise it'd probably be apocalypse. Please tell me you're opinion in the comments below. And if I do a sequel, I want to have a contest for a new character based off a reader or a couple readers. This story is almost done once it is done I will go back through and revise. Just let me know if you want a sequel!! Later lovebugs!!


	21. Forget Me Not

A/N: Sorry for missing that update day I established last chapter. But hey! if you've stuck with me this long you know that is such a me thing to do. Anyways new chapter.

It had been a few weeks since Jessie left, and everyone was adjusting pretty well considering. We went to class spent our nights together playing games, talking, or just eating. It still hurt that Jessie wasn't here, but I was coping.

Everything began changing when Lorna joined the school. Lorna is this green-haired girl with powers of magnetism like Wanda and I's father. She was about a year or two older than us, but she fit in so well you'd never notice the age difference. Lorna Dane. Her powers reminded me so much of my father's and my twin's for that matter that I couldn't help but wonder. Jessie always did say I needed to keep my nose out of things. I did a little digging.

"Lorna Dane, orphaned, parents unknown. Man left her at orphanage could be father." I read aloud to Wanda.

"Pete that doesn't prove anything." She argued.

"Think about it Wanda her powers are so close to Dad's, and they seem to resemble yours too." I said.

"Your powers are nothing like Dad's. Or mine for that matter." She argued back.

"Yeah but Jessie's are very similar to her parents'." I pointed out.

Wanda shrugged in agreement. "So what? Should we just tell this girl be that we're her long lost half siblings?"

"No," I said. "I want to talk to Dad about it first."

"You mean after we talk to him about us?" She asked.

I nodded.

Wanda sighed. "Whatever you want Pietro."

I gritted my teeth. "Wanda!"

She laughed slipping out the door.

I was eating pie in the kitchen because training is soooo boring. It's not like they miss me anyways. I'm back the next second. That's when I heard about it. A young well trained mutant out on its own. The mutant was easily avoiding government operatives and anyone else trying to get their hands on them.

I smiled. A young mutant. Well trained. Maybe it's Jessie. Doubt it, but it can't hurt to try. I broke into Charles's office quickly grabbing the file and scanning through it. It says we might be able to catch this mutant at Atlanta International Airport. Like Georgia? Fine. I guess I'm going to Georgia.

"Okay so vhere do you think ve should search for this mutant?" Asked Kurt. He came with me because his jumping is much more efficient in long distances than my running. Not that there's anything wrong with my running. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses. If it is Jessie, I don't want her to be able to look me in the eye and control me.

"They should be headed back for terminal 246." I said stepping out into the crowd.

"Pietro Maximoff," snapped Wanda in my ear. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

I turned to my sister who had phased in beside me.Since when can she do that?"I'm actually looking for my girlfriend, so if you don't mind." I shooed her away with my hand.

"Oh, like I'm gonna let you do this!?" She said still angry.

"I didn't ask your permission, Wanda." I hissed not even looking at her.

"Pete, I just," she paused struggling to find the words. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I'll be fine, little sis." I said giving her a hug before continuing my search for Jessie.

We walked towards the terminal both on high alert. "Pete." Wanda whispered. "That's a mutant. That's the one we're looking for."

She pointed to a person walking out of a phone booth. They wore a hoodie, baggy jeans, and beat-up sneakers. The hood was pulled over their face and their hands shoved in pockets. Nothing on them indicated gender. I approached them without really thinking up a plan.

I tapped their shoulder. They turned away stiffening. I looked into those deep chocolate eyes. The small gold flakes. This is my Jessie. She seemed to recognize me too because she kicked my feet out from under me, and I landed on the ground hard.

I got back up quickly hitting her leg to take her down. She transformed into a cat and leaped at me. I threw her aside watching the action at my slower speed. I hoped Wanda heard my cry to incapacitate her. She must've because next thing I knew Jessalyn was tied up in Wanda's red strands.

I stepped closer to her. "Where are you going Jessie?"

"I have to find my mom. I have to get answers from her." She said distressed.

"We could do that together." I shouted.

"We really can't," she took a deep breath. "This is just something I have to do alone."

"Why did you leave me, Jessie?" I whispered hearing my voice crack with unshed tears.

"I-I never meant to h-hurt you, Petey." She said breaking into tears herself.

"But you did," I hissed.

"It would be better for both of us, Pete." She hesitated looking into my eyes beyond the sunglasses. "If you just forget me."

Her eyes glew the brightest blue I've ever seen them then darkness.

A/N: Ahhhhh! Cliffhanger.


End file.
